Creatures (Local 58)
The enigmatic, unnamed Creatures, potentially Aliens, are the main antagonists of the horror webseries Local 58. They are a mysterious race of beings with connections to the moon, and seek to wipe out humanity by making them kill each other via brainwashing and misinforming them. Whatever the creatures are, they continually reference "HIM", who may be their leader or deity. History Chronologically, the first hijacking from the creatures of community television station Local 58 was "LOCAL58 - Contingency", which was played not long after the 1969 moon landing. The broadcast seemed to come from the United States government, and told the American people that the U.S. was forced to surrender to an "enemy", and that it was the American people's responsibility to kill themselves as a final act of defiance. The message instructed people to murder their children and pets first, then lay out in their lawns and shoot themselves in the mouth.The message also says "This message will repeat until there is none to read it.", which means they will keep going with this message until every American shoots themselves. However, Local 58 was able to regain control of the broadcast and inform the public that the transmission was a hoax. In "LOCAL58 - Show For Children", the broadcast is hijacked again, this time showing a disturbing cartoon from 1929 of the skeleton Cadavre searching for his significant other. Instead, he finds hyper-realistic skeletons and a bird-like carcass, before lying in a grave with the moon overhead and dying. This was likely a message from the creatures to potential children watching to lie down in the position described in "LOCAL58 - Contingency" and look at the moon. In "LOCAL58 - Skywatching", the hijacked broadcast reveals a person recording the moon, referring to it as "HIS THRONE". Upon zooming in, the moon's surface seems to resemble the texture of flesh, lunar dust is being sucked into a crater, and strange imagery of arrows and skeletal-like craters are shown on the surface as the moon seemingly gets closer to the Earth. In "LOCAL58 - Real Sleep", the creatures broadcast a video cassette recording of a sleep aid video. However, the video shows disturbing imagery of faces, and tries to convince the viewers that they are not faces, and to disconnect themselves from seeing faces altogether, before blasting subliminal messages of the primitive and foolish nature of sleep and dreams. In "LOCAL58 - You Are On The Fastest Available Route", the station shows a dash camera video from 2014 of someone driving for several hours to a destination. As they get closer, the GPS begins to tell them to go down unnamed streets with Do Not enter signs, drive into woods, and turn off their headlights. The driver obeys, and a loud roar is heard. The driver switches on the headlights and catches the only known glimpse of one of the creatures in the woods before backing away, though the GPS instructs them to turn back. The footage then changes to the crashed car before cutting off. In "LOCAL 58 - Weather Service", a warning comes on the air that a meteorological event is occurring, and that it is unsafe to look at. The broadcast urges people to stay inside and not look at the sky until the creatures hijack it, dismissing the warnings and demanding that everyone go outside and look at the moon. Local 58 repeatedly fights for control of the broadcast, and it ends with footage of the moon, with the screaming of a large amount of people heard in the recording. Gallery Images CamB.png REJOICE.png Videos ＬＯＣＡＬ５８ - You Are On The Fastest Available Route Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Crackers Category:Skeletons Category:Humanoid Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini